The Diary of Lady Meilin
by ladyxkodomo
Summary: Lun(A)zul,ya got it!!Well,the sequel to The Diary of Sir Syaoran Li.
1. Default Chapter

Dearie,  
Hello!I have a confession to make,I have never,EVER said this before!I am truly in LOVE with Sir Syaoran!Aah...  
Sakura Kinomoto stopped by our house today and told a fit of lies.I could have done MUCH ,MUCH better...yes,they were so obvious!  
She left her "notebook" here.I dare not read it.It will cloud my rosy cheeked mind,reading such nonsense.  
Love,  
Lady Meilin  
Dearie,  
I have an aching,I want Syaoran to marry me!So today I just trudged up to his room,and announced  
I was going to marry him tomoroww.I lied....how can I do THAT?'Tis so sudden!  
I returned Sakura's notebook to Syaoran today,and you know what?I think he loves Sakura.Eyach!  
Love,  
Lady Meilin  
Dearie,  
He IS in love with HER!How dare he.He went to that dispecable Madison today!I cannot beleive him!  
I told him I want him to visit me.he didn't say yes,but he did say he would come to me tomoroww.  
Love,  
Lady Meilin  
Dearie,  
Yesterday,Syaoran did not come.Oh how I despaired!He wasn't in his room either,the scat!  
Oh he wentr to that Sakura!I just KNOW it!  
Love,  
Lady Meilin  
  
Dearie,  
So sorry I haven't written to you sooner.anyway,Syaoran got a letter to a ball!But oh,his guests are SAKURA!And those wretched friends of hers!Ugh,  
ugh,UGH!  
Well I will not have any guests,as not to disturb my loving Syaoran.  
Love,  
Lady Meilin  
  
Dearie!  
I,I,I caught THEM kissing!!!No!!!No!!!NO,NO,NO,NO!!!!!!It-It just can't be!  
Oh,oh!Dearie!it...It's so!It's so!Thye are in love!Oh Dearie!  
Love,  
Lady Meilin  
  
Dearie,  
About yesterday....it cannot be!Surely I was just hallucinatting.But I went to Syaoran yesterday anyway and proclaimed  
he was cheating on me.He said naught so I left.How dare he!  
Love,  
Lady Meilin  
  
Dearie,  
The dance today,I'll explain later.  
Love,  
Lady Meilin  
  
Dearie,  
Syaoran!Why I have loads of insults to pour on that so called PRINCE!I love him!Much more than family,but look now,he's running of with that stinky little RUNT!ARGH!  
Well,sorry dearie,but the dance portion of the dance was quite boring.I danced with the Royal Prince and stuffed myself with crab filled clams,but Dearie!I wandered out into the balcony to get fresh air and there was Syaoran and the runt.KISSING!I screamed and Syaoran did not notice me!I ran out of there crying,and was comforted by the Royal Prince.  
Love,  
Meilin  
  
Dearie,  
I don't want to face the fact that Syaoran doesn't love me.More than family,I mean.I have to face it,because it's true,but I don't want to!!!Oh,Dearie!  
Love,  
Meilin 


	2. Volume Two

Disclaimer:I don't own CCS but I do own Mr.Royal Prince,key-dokey???R and REVIEW,plese plese pleeze review!!!!(This is the second chapter,ok?)  
  
Dearie,  
Wretched,wretched,wretched...that runt Sakura-ugh-must stay in our house for two months!I just can't believe it!To add,she's staying the room next to Syaoran...oh,I just know Syaoran's up to something...  
Love,  
Meilin  
P.S. I no longer think myself a lady anymore. After I realized of all my tauntings,all my insults,all my fears...surely,I do not have what is a lady.  
Dearie,  
I fell somewhat better. Syaoran came into my room today and confessed that,yes,he truly indeed has pure love for Sakura.But,he loves me too,just as family,and he will always.How sweet of him,while I have been feeling down.Now I will consult Sakura.  
Love,  
Lady Meilin (Once again!)  
Dearie,  
Sakura says that she will be my friend always,if I just stay in my present place. Well,I will.  
Today we started out as friends and went on a tour of the Royal Garden. I must say! Syaoran's gardens have the rosy touch,they are so sweet-smelling and breath-taking.  
Love,  
Lady Meilin  
Dearie,  
It seems that through my fears,through my heart,and through my soul,Syaoran is my love and Sakura is my sister. There is not much more to say to you,Dearie,as harmony has found a rest with our family for now.  
Love forever,  
Lady Meilin  
*************  
A/N:Didja like it?I don't need an epilouge,cos Meilin says it already in Syaoran's Diary.Well, Lun(A)zul, I finnaly devoted a fic to Meilin,HAPPY?Gawd that guy gave me a piss off for a few minutes.There's no spellcheck in Notepad,okay?GAWD!!!Picky!Picky!  
Later update:I cooled down. Sorry,Lun(A)zul.SORRY!!!Gomen ne.GOMEN.Ahem...well...drop me a line sometime. 


End file.
